File Of Doctor Midorima
by Syfa
Summary: Pesona pria biasa yang baru saja memulai karirnya sebagai model dan berhasil membuat seorang doctor tersohor di tokyo terpesona.


**File of Doctor Midorima  
** **Ponni** **.ca** **  
** **Kuroko no basuke ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Midorima shintarou x Takao Kazunari  
Rated:M  
Genre: Romance, Comedy**

 _ **Warning! OOC! TYPO!**_

"oh, kau sudah datang—maaf terlambat" Kise mengangkat tangan kanannya menyapa pemuda berkacamata didepannya. Dia terlihat sangat jengkel sekarang. Tentu saja ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam dari yang mereka janjikan. Kise terlambat lagi.

"tidak masalah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau terlambat" midorima menjawab dengan senyuman mengejek.

"hei—hei midorimachi, jahat sekali" kise duduk di depannya, satu lemon tea yang hampir habis terdapat di meja. Tidak ada makanan. Kise lapar.

"kau tidak bersama aomine?"

"ahh—dia sedang menelpon didepan, masalah pekerjaan. Jadi polisi menyita waktunya, aku sampai lelah" kise memuat ekspresi sedih yang dibuat buat. Midorima menyipikan mata.

"bukannya kau senang dia jadi apa yang dia mau? Tungkasnya.

"tentu saja aku senang, aku bahkan suka melihat dia memakai seragam polisi, keren sekali"

"cihh—" midorima menghiraukan ocehan kise dan menghabiskan jusnya.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku, hmm—" aomine datang dengan wajah lelah, ia ingat kise mengatakan dia sedang berbicara tentang pekerjaannya. Menjadi polisi sangat susah ternyata.

"aominechii"

"yo, aomine" midorima menyapa aomine dan tersenyum.

"yo, midorima. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya aomine yang sedikit basa-basi. tidak sepenuhnya, karena mereka tidak bertemu dua bulan lamanya. Pekerjaan membuat mereka jarang tertemu.

"seperti biasa" midorima menjawab santai, aomine duduk disebelah kise yang terlihat senang dengan kedatangan kekasihnya. Midorima menggeleng, bukannya mereka baru saja beertemu. Kenapa kise tempak merindukan aomine. Dasar—

"hmm, kalian sudah pesan makanan?"

"belum, tolong pesankan untukku"

"pelayan—"

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan midorimachii"

kise memulai pembicaraan sambil meniup mie panas yang ada didepannya. Midorima menghentikan makannya, menaruh sumpit di mangkok lalu meminum jus lemon yang dipesannya lagi.

Kise mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan tingkah midorima. Mencurigakan sekali. Kise menatap aomine yang makan disebelahnya, nampak tak terusik. Ia kembali menatap midorima yang sekarang bermain dengan sedotan. Sekarang Ia benar benar penasaran apa maksud dan tujuan midirima ingin bertemu dengannya, tidak biasanya midorima seperti ini. Ahh—tidak, bahkan tidak pernah. Mengajak midorima reuni dengan teman sma nya saja susah sekali, jika bukan akashi yang memintanya ia pasti tidak akan datang.

"midorima-chii" kise kembali memanggil namanya, kali ini ada dua orang yang yang terbangun.

Midorima menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab "sebenarnya aku tidak yakin untuk bertanya padamu, tapi kau satu satunya yang bisa aku tanya" kise mencibir, bisa-bisanya dia seperti ini. Dasarr— tapi kise bisa melihat midorima gelisah ditempatnya. "kau ini—tanya saja"

"aku melihat foto mu di majalah yang kau kirim padaku minggu kemarin"

"kau melihatnya? Tumben sekali" kekasih kise itu menyahut heran.

"benar, aku senang sekali kau melihatnya" kise mengangguk menyetujui ucapan aomine, jujur dia sangat terkejut.

"hanya iseng ketika sedang suntuk" elak midorima, tapi ia tidak berbohong. Kise menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum. "lalu? Apa aku terlihat tampan?" candanya.

"tidak—tapi aku melihat yang lebih tampan darimu" kise dan aomine sedikit terkejut dan semakin tertarik mendengar kelanjutan cerita midorima. "tidak ada yang lebih tampan dariku midorimachii—benarkan aominechii"

"hm" aomine menjawab seadanya, dengan melahap kentang crispy di depannya.

"kurasa bukan tampan, tapi manis kurasa" kali ini kise melihat semburat tipis berwarna merah di pipi midorima.

"wow, kau memuji orang lain selain akashi, ini hebat" aomine tertawa, diikuti dengan kise.

"majalah minggu kemarin ya? Aku rasa ,hanya satu orang yang menjadi teman modelku saat itu" kise mencoba berfikir.

"benar, namanya takao kazunari?"

"ahh—benar takao-kun?

"kau tertarik padanya midorima?"

"entahlah—aku tidak mengerti"

"hei—kenapa tidak tau. Kau repot repot meminta bertemu dan bertanya tentang dia padaku. Sudah pasti kau tertarik padanya" kise terdengar protes,tidak—dia memang protes. Mengutuk kebodohan midorima yang sebenarnya tidak begitu bodoh bila dibandingkan dengannya.

"mungkin dia masih ingin memastikan ryota" aomine mencoba membela midorima yang terlihat kebingungan.

"hmm" kise mengangguk paham. "manager bilang padaku kalau dia masih sma" lanjutnya. "sma?" aomine menyahut.

"ya, sma tingkat dua"

"ahhh begitu—" midorima tersenyum, 'pantas dia terlihat sangat imut' ucapnya dalam hati, dia membayangkan wajah takao yang berada dalam buku itu. Tubuhnya tidak kecil, midorima rasa takao juga punya otot otot yang ia bisa banggakan. Tapi tidak terlalu kekar, sangat cocok dengan postur wajahnya yang lucu. Ohh—midorima sepertinya sedang jatuh hati pandangan pertama disebuah majalah model.

"apa yang kau pikirkan midorima dengan senyumanmu itu"

"midorimachii jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak"

"aku tidak berfikir yang tidak tidak" sebenarnya mereka benar, tapi mana mungkin midorima mau mengakuinya.

"kebetulan, hari rabu besok aku akan kerjasama dengannya lagi" ucapan kise menambah angin segar midorima.

"benarkah?" midorima menyahut dengan semangat.

"ya, kau mau aku menanyakan nomor teleponnya?" bagus. Tapi—

"tidak—maksudku aku tidak yakin dengan ini"

"coba saja dengan bertemu dengannya dulu" sahut aomine,

"benar midorimachi, bagaimana? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertarik dengan seseorang sebelumnya"

"aku rasa itu—"

"jangan banyak berfikir, dia lelaki tampan. Dan juga kau bilang tadi dia manis. Banyak kaum wanita dan pria disana yang menyukainya. Jika kau tidak cepat, aku tak yakin kau akan senang"

"tapi aku dan dia belum bernah bertemu" percayalah pada pasangan bodoh itu jika mereka tidak pernah melihat midorima sepesimis ini.

"baiklah begini saja, aku tetap akan menanyakan nomor teleponnya. Jika kau berubah pikiran kau bisa memintanya padaku"

"ya, begitu saja"

Selama bertahun-tahun berteman dengan midorima, kise tak pernah sekalipun mendapatinya menyukai orang bersungguh-sungguh. Jika tidak percaya silakan tanya saja pada teman teman seangkatannya. Yang dia tau, midorima tipe orang yang tidak mau susah, semaunya sendiri dan orang orang yang menyebutnya tsundere. Itu benar adanya.

Banyak wanita yang mendekati midorima, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Mereka menyerah ditengah jalan ketika mengetahui midorima berhati keras, bukan bermaksud buruk namun hatinya sangat susah untuk diluluhkan.

Bahkan terkadang jika mereka sedang minum-minum di bar favorit, tak jarang ada pria yang menggodanya. Ayolah—siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengan seorang midorima, dia tampan, tinggi, pintar, dia juga seorang dokter, masa depannya sangat cerah. Jika salah satu dari orang-orang itu berhasil menjadikannya suami mereka pasti sangat bahagia. Tidak termasuk kise, aomine satu-satunya pria yang ia lihat. Jangan lupakan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka juga tidak termasuk.

Saat midorima mengaku tertarik dengan seseorang, dia sangat luar biasa senang. Jika orang tua midorima mendengar ini pasti juga merasakan hal sama. Kise selalu dimintai tolong oleh orang tua midorima untuk mencarikannya pasangan. Midorima yang workholic atau penggila kerja sangat susah dikendalikan.

Mata kise melihat kearah takao kazunari yang baru saja selesai pemotretan, sebenarnya mereka ada project bersama saat ini. Midorima benar adanya, takao kazunari memang mempunyai wajah yang tampan, atau yang midorima sebut imut. Sialan. Kise baru mengetahui jika midorima bisa mengucapkan kata 'imut' juga.

Apapun itu, kise mendukung penuh jika sahabatnya itu setidaknya bisa berkencan dengan pria ini.

Kise tersenyum dan melambai kepada takao yang akan menghampirinya "takao-kun" takao membalas senyumannya. "iya kise-san?"

"terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, kau menajubkan, kau baru pertama kali di dunia modelling kan"

"ya, kise-san patner pertamaku" lucu sekali anak ini. Kise menjerit dalam hati. "benarkah?"

"ya, aku masuk dunia model karena ingin menjadi seperti kise-san. Majalah model pertama yang aku lihat itu milik kise-san waktu pertama kali debut. Aku masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang" oh, midorima harus mendengar ini. Dia pasti akan terkejut dan berterima kasih padaku.

"benarkah? Aku senang sekali, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu ketika pertama kali kita melakukan kerjasama?"

"ahh—aku malu untuk mengajakmu berbicara terlebih dahulu. Kau senior dan aku junior, aku merasa tidak enak" kise dapat melihat rona merah di pipi putih takao. "hahaha, kau itu lucu sekali. Tidak usah merasa begitu"

"tapi itu memang benar" takao menunjukan wajah seriusnya sekarang. Kise terkekeh "Baiklah baiklah, ahh—aku sampai lupa—duduk sini dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"ada apa?" kata takao setelah duduk.

"temanku—dia tertarik padamu" kise merasa tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Ia melihat raut wajah takao yang sedikit terkejut. "benarkah?" kagetnya.

"ya, dia melihat foto mu dimajalah _Gezer"_

"ahh bukannya di majalah itu aku bersama denganmu kise-san, aku baru saja melakukan debut waktu itu"

"ya" kise tersenyum sangat manis.

"dan dia tertarik padaku? Syukurlah, aku kira tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian padaku karena aku bersanding dengan top model" sialan, midorima benar benar harus melihat wajah takao saat ini.

"hahaha—tentu saja ada. Tidak—maksudku pasti banyak yang menaruh perhatian padamu selain temanku itu—"

"syukurlah—tolong sampaikan rasa terimakasih ku atas dukungannya, kise-san" wahai sahabatku aku rasa aku akan membawakan berita yang sangat baik untukmu.

"tentu saja, dia pasti senang—ah, boleh aku meminta nomor teleponmu?"

"tentu, kenapa tidak—" takao mengambil ponsel kise yang diberikan padanya, dan memasukan nomor telepon miliknya.

"terimakasih, ahh satu lagi, dia seorang dokter di rumah sakit tokyo" kise merasa menmberi clue akan leih baik, kise tertawa dalam hati.

"wah, hebat sekali. Seorang dokter tertarik dengan seseorang sepertiku—kalau aku boleh tau siapa namanya kise-san"

"namanya mi—"

Telepon milik takao berbunyi, kise menghentikan bicaranya dan melihat kearah ponsel takao yang baru ia ambil dari saku celananya.

"ahh tunggu sebentar kise-san, kakakku menelpon" ucap takao. Kise mengangguk dan mempersilakan takao untuk mengangkat teleponnya. ia terus melihat kearah takao, ohh—sepertinya ada berita buruk, raut wajah takao menjadi sedih dan cemas akan sesuatu. Ia bisa melihatnya. Raut wajah takao mudah untuk di tebak, beda dengan kekasihnya maupun calon kekasih takao, kise kembali tertawa dalam hati.

"ada apa?" tanya kise setelah takao mendekat kearahnya.

"adikku kecelakaan, aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang juga" benarkan? Ini benar-benar gawat. "ohh ini berita buruk, aku ikut ingin mengantarmu tetapi aku masih ada pemotretan lagi setelah ini" sesalnya.

"tidak masalah kise-san, aku mengerti—terimakasih untuk perhatiannya. Aku pergi dulu" takao mengambil tas hitam miliknya lalu menundukan badannya berpamitan dengan kise dengan sopan. "ya—hati-hati" "ah—ngomong-omong dia di rumah sakit mana ya—"

Tapi, takao sudah pergi.

Kise diam diam berharap adiknya berada di rumah sakit tokyo.

Takao berlari di lorong rumah sakit, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua puluh menit, memang sangat lama. Ibu kota jepang ini sedang dilanda kemacetan parah. Jika ia tidak sabar, dia akan turun dari mobil dan berlari.

"kazu nii-can" ia dapat melihat Rika berada lima meter didepannya, dia melambai dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannnya terbungkus perban. Siapa yang berani membuatnya seperti itu. Takao menggeram marah. Ia membercepat langkahnya dan duduk didepan rika, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis cilik itu. "rika bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagaimana yang sakit?" tanya takao cemas.

"ini—ini, dan ini juga sangat sakit kazu nii-can" rika menunjuk lengan kanan, lutut kanan dan kirinya dengan segukan, dia pasti menangis sangat lama. Matanya pun sudah memerah, wajanya pun juga begitu. "astaga—sudah sudah jangan menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja" Sialan banyak sekali lukanya.

"sakit—" rika mengadu dengan menunjukan lengan kanannya. "iya, sini aku pegang lenganmu" takao mengusap pelan lengan berbalut perban itu. "sudah lebih baik?" tanya takao, rika mengangguk pelan.

"syukurlah—" takao tersenyum, takao tak bisa membuat rika takut, ia harus mengontrol emosinya. Sebelum ada seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam berkata "anoo—maaf menganggu mu, aku moriyama. Aku yang telah membuat rika-chan seperti ini"

Mata takao membulat "apa?" pria sinting. Ia harus-

"oh—kazu" takao menoleh, tiba tiba kakanya muncul di depan pintu putih yang tadi tertutup. Ia membawa kantong plastik putih yang ia yakin berisi obat-obatan untuk rika. Dibelakangnya ada sosok tegap ia memakai jas putih, itu dokter.

"shun—nii" rika memeluk kaki kakaknya, izuki shun. "ohh—rika. Maaf menunggu lama" sahut izuki.

"kenalkan dia yoshitaka moriyama-san, dia yang mengantarkan rika kemari" takao berdiri dan menatap izuki dan orang yang bernama moriyama bergantian. "tapi dia bilang dia yang menabrak rika"

Moriyama menaruh kedua tangannya di depan. Ia membungkuk berkali kali "ma—maafkan saya"

"tidak kazu—nii, rika yang salah. Rika yang menyebrang tidak melihat lihat dulu, rika tidak tau kalau ada mobil yang melaju, jangan marah padanya kazu—nii" rika berbicara dengan matanya menatap takao dengan cemas, mungkin ia takut takao marah pada orang itu. Padahal dia tidak bersalah.

Takao menghela nafas "baiklah, jika kau bilang begitu—" ia menoleh kearah moriyama "maaf moriyama-san, dan terimakasih telah mengantarkan saaya ke rumah sakit" ia membungkuk sedikit dan menunjukan wajah menyesalnya. Ia beruntung tidak bertindak gegabah. "ti—tidak masalah" jawab moriyama.

"ahh—kenalkan juga, ini midorima shintarou. Dia yang tadi memeriksa rika" izuki memperkenalkan seseorang yang ada di belakangnya, ternyata namanya midorima sangat cocok sekali dengan warna rambutnya.

"salam kenal midorima-. "salam kenal"balas midorima, takao tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran midorima yang mengatakan 'aku sudah mengenalmu'

Dokter hijau itu menurunkan pandangannya kearah gadis kecil yang dari tadi mendongak keatas melihat percakapan para orang dewasa itu "rika jangan sampai lukamu terkena air nanti lukanya tidak akan mengering" ucap midorima. Rika mngangguk paham. "baik sensei" ucap takao sambil tersenyum dokter"

"kalau begitu kita pamit midorima-sensei" ucap izuki.

Midorima tersenyum dan mengangguk, perhatiannya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari pemuda tampan yang menggendong gadis kecil itu. Dia begitu manis dengan kemeja putih yang dikenakainnya. Bahkan dia memasangkan dasi warna hitam. Imut sekali, sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya.

Midorima merasa ia harus menanyakan nomor teleponnya ke sahabat kuningnya itu.

Siang ini sangat panas, tapi tidak lebih panas dari hari kemarin. Setelah melihat takao kazunari di depan matanya, midorima tidak bisa tidur. Fikirannya selalu ke arah pemuda tampan itu. (Lebih tampan dari pada yang ada di majalah) Midorima memilih tidak tidur sambil melihat-lihat majalah yang diberikan kise waktu itu, dia bilang agar midorima tidak rindu padanya. Yatuhan temannya itu mamang sangat percaya diri, tetapi setelah kejadian ini, midorima berterima kasih sebanyak banyaknya pada kise yang telah memberikan majalah itu padanya.

Lihatlah kantung mata midorima yang hitam, dia terlihat mengerikan. Midorima mendapat shift sore hari jadi dia bisa tenang dan memilih mencari makan diluar rumah. Persediaan bahan untuk memasak sudah habis, dan ia masih malas untuk berbelanja.

Getaran ponsel di celana jeans hitam miliknya mengintrupsi, midorima melihatnya, nama 'kise Ryouta' tertera dilayar. Ohh..ada apa lagi dia.

/yo midoimachii—/

"ada perlu apa?" midorima menjawab dengan malas, dia lapar. Tidak berminat menanggapi lelucon kise.

/tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitaumu sesuatu/

"kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan aomine?"

/tidak-ssu/

"lalu apa?"

/ini tentang pujaan hatimu, takao-kun/ mata midorima mendadak terang seketika.

"oh, apa itu"

/hahaha, kau lucu sekali/ kise tertawa, dia menyadari perbedaan suara midorima yang awalnya malas menjadi bersemangat.

"jangan tertawa, katakan saja"

/baiklah-baiklah—aku sudah mengetahui nomor telepon dan alamat emailnya, kau mau atau tidak?/

Midorima terdiam sebentar, ia tak bisa bohong jika ia senang mendengarnya, namun apa yang harus dia lakukan jika sudah mempunyai nomor telepon takao kazunari. Menelponnya? Oh tidak—midorima tidak punya nyali untuk itu. Mengiriminya pesan? Ohh—itu ide buruk. Apa yang harus dilakukan?

/midorimachii, jangan bilang kau pingsan setelah mendengarnya. Ohh tuhan—bagaimana ini. Seseorang tolong pria ini/ kise berteriak heboh, midorima harus menjauhkan ponselnya jika tidak ingin telinganya tidak bekerja lagi setelah ini.

"aku tidak pingsan, diamlah. Kau berisik sekali"

/ohh, syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi bagaimana?/

"kirimi sa—"ucapan midorima terhenti, rentina matanya menangkap seseorang yang kini sedang mereka bicarakan. Dia berada di sebuah tempat makan, sedikit seperti bar. Tapi buka pada pagi hari.  
midorima terpaku beberapa detik dengan terus menatap pamuda raven itu. Kenapa dia terlihat sangat imut, bahkan hanya berkedip dia terpesona. Sialan. Midorima benar benar terpikat.

/midorima-chii—kau benar benar pingsan ya?/ suara kise kembali mengganggu. "aku tidak pingsan—tunggu, aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Ada ada urusan mendadak" jawabnya singkat, dan langsung mematikan panggilan.

Midorima menghembuskan nafasnya berat setelah membuat keputusan untuk mengha,piri takao, dia menoleh kearah kaca toko sepatu yang ada disebelahnya melihat bagaimana penampilannya hari ini. Jeans biru dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya di gulung hingga siku dengan tujuan mperlihatkan jam tangan warna hitam dengan merk terkenal miliknya. Oh—sial rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Midorima mengatur posisi rambut yang menutupi dahi dengan hati hati, ia tidak ingin terlihat buruk dihadapan takao. Midorima tersenyum melihat dirinya yang terlihat sempurna di kaca. Hingga dia tidak sadar beberapa orang melihatnya dengan senyuman jahil diwajahnya. Midorima berdehem tak menghiraukan, dia salah tingkah. Tentu saja, baru kali ini dia mempermalukan diri di hadapan semua orang, apalagi dia terlihat seorang narsis. Ini semua karena takao.

Setelah hampir sampai di depan pintu langkah midorima terhenti, ia baru teringat sesuatu yang penting selain selain penampilannya.

Ia belum mandi sejak kemarin. Sialan.

Midorima pikir saat ini dia sudah gila, ini tidak seperti dia yang biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya jika libur atau punya waktu luang dia akan berdiam diri di kamar dan membaca-baca kembali riwayat pasien di rumah sakit atau biasanya jika sedang bosan, menonton film yang ia pilih.

Tapi sekarang, kau tidak akan percaya jika dia menjadi seorang penguntit. Midorima ingin menepis sangkaan itu, namun yang ia lakukan ini memang mirip seorang penguntit. Berada di tempat duduk yang jaraknya dua set dari pria yang bernama takao kazunari. Pria imut yang saat ini akan dikejarnya.

Dari sini midorima dapat melihat bagaimana takao bernafas, cara takao minum, cara takao membenarkan anak rambutnya yang menutupi mata, cara takao memainkan ponsel, cara takao membasahi bibirnya dengan sensual. Sialan, mungkin tidak hanya midorima yang berfikiran seperti itu. Lihat saja pengunjung wanita rata rata melihat kearahnya, midorima paham, takao adalah seorang model yang baru saja memulai debut. Tapi dengan hebatnya dia bisa menggaet penggemar sebanyak ini. Ini pasti juga termasuk penggemar kise. Dan apa-apaan pria yang berada di set tepat samping takao itu, dia tak berhenti menatapnya. Midorima jadi ingin memukulnya. Menyebalkan sekali. Oh tuhan takao—jangan membuat gerakan sensual lagi, kau bisa membuat midorima menjadi lebih gila dari pada ini.

Jika boleh jujur, ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit midorima menguntit takao, bukan, mari kita membuat kata yang lebih baik dari menguntit, dia menjaga takao. benar, anggap saja midorima menjaga takao meskipun takao tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Bukan kah itu terdengar sangat keren?

Midorima seperti seorang pengecut, tidak berani mengajak berbicara pria raven itu. Bagaimana jika kesempatannya hanya saat ini? Bagaimana jika setelah ini dia tidak bisa menemui takao lagi? Bagaimana jika setelah mengajaknya berbicara dia menjadi ilfil, bayangkan saja ia tidak mandi, ohh—tuhan, midorima hanya membuat alasannya menjadi masuk akal.

Setelah lima belas menit, dan midorima tidak membuat keputusan untuk menumbuhkan nyalinya. Seorang pria yang ia yakini sebagai orang yang berada di rumah sakit kemarin, ia datang bersama gadis kecil berambut hitam dan juga seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai pelaku yang menabrak. Pria itu duduk dan menyapa takao, takao membuat ekspresi kesal, apa ini alasan ia berada di sini, menunggu pria itu. Dia siapa sebenarnya? Midorima mendadak cemburu dengan alasan tidak logis.

Midorima tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi dari lawan bicara takao, posisinya ia didepan takao, sedangkan takao menghadap kearah midorima. Namun ia bisa mendengar sedikit, midorima harus menajamkan telinganya.

'lama sekali' takao merengek, lucu sekali.

'maaf maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan dokumen yang disetujui dan yang tidak, lalu berbicara dengan beberapa orang penting, ini kan demi karir mu juga' pria itu mencoba menjelaskan. Midorima rasa, ia pernah mendengar dia menyebutkan namanya saat itu, namun ia mendadak lupa saat ia melihat takao berada di rumah sakitnya.

'aku tau aku tau, kau manager memang manajer yang baik' takao tertawa, caranya tertawa menajubkan. Pria itu ikut tertawa dan mengacak acak rambut hitam takao. Sialan. Bagaimana jika pria itu kekasih takao? Kenapa kise tidak memberi tau info sepenting ini?

Manajer dengan artis, kisah cinta seperti ini sangat umum di telinga masyarakat. Midorima menyerah sebelum bertarung. Dia masih bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri, hingga dia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan apapun antara mereka berdua.

'apa?'tanya takao ketika melihat izuki menoleh kebelakang seperti mencari sesuatu.

'tidak, aku merasa aku melihat seseorang yang tidak asing' jawabnya.

'siapa?' tanya takao penasaran.

'menurutmu, ada berapa orang di dunia ini yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau? Tanya izuki dengan wajah serius, takao tertawa menanggapinya ' aku mana tau'

Seminggu berlalu, kesibukan midorima masih tetap sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Satu jam lalu ia baru saja menyelesaikan oprasi pada pasiennya, oprasi umum yang sangat sering ia lakukan, usus buntu. Midorima kasian pada orang yang suka sekali makan makanan yang tidak bergizi yang menyebabkan ususnya kesakitan. Namun ia tak pernah sekalipun kesal, sebaliknya sebagai dokter yang berprofesional ia harus melakukan penyelamatan agar tidak terjadi hal yang fatal.

Midorima menyesap kopi panas di kantin rumah sakit, kafein memang tidak bagus untuk tubuh manusia jika sering meminumnya. Tapi ia harus memastikan matanya agar tetap terjaga. Ini sudah pukul dua belas malam. Kebagian shif malam sedikit mengasikkan, karena ia suasananya lebih damai dari pada pagi dan siang hari. Dan lagi pula, ia juga suka bermalam.

Midorima bermain dengan ponselnya sebentar, ia melihat postingan pujaan hatinya, takao kazunari yang selalu berada didalam fikirannya. Meskipun satu minggu lalu, midorima merasa ditolak walaupun dia belum secara benar benar mendekatinya apalagi mengajaknya berkencan.

Potingan takao kazunari lima jam yang lalu, dia berada di kafe bersama beberapa model ternama, midorima tidak begitu mengenal mereka. Namun ia sering melihatnya di beberapa cover majalah yang kise berikan untuknya.

Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang terlihat longgar, namun tetap saja menarik. Apapun yang ia pakai pasti akan cocok, pikir midorima.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, midorima tidak mem- _follow_ akun takao, ia hanya meng- _stalk_ nya saja. Jangan bilang pada kise soal ini, dia pasti kan menertawakan midorima dengan sikap pengecutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama midorima bermain ponsel, suara bising di depan rumah sakit membuatnya terbangun. midorima yakin ini kecelakaan, tak jarang juga mereka membawa beberapa korban tabrak lari, kecelakaan beruntun dan lain sebagainya, biasanya ada yang sudah meninggal ditempat dan ada juga yang terluka parah. midorima pernah menangani pasien yang harus kehilangan kedua kakinya, namun itu bukan yang terparah. Minimnya cahaya yang ada di lalu lintas tak jarang menjadi pemicu terjadinya kecelakaan.

"ada apa?" tanya midorima setelah bertemu salah satu suster yang berlari melewatinya.

"kecelakaan tunggal dok—dokter Matsukawa dan Hayama sudah menanganinya—" suara suster itu terabata bata. "ada berapa korbannya?" tanya midorima lagi.

"ada dua, salah satu dari mereka model yang sedang meroket dan yang satunya lagi manajernya" seru sang suster dengan cepat. Midorima merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak mendengar penjelasan dari suster didepannya ini. Jangan bilang—"kau tau namanya?" sebenarnya midorima tak yakin tentang pertanyaan ini. Ia menatap cemas sang suster.

"izuki shun dan takao kazunari—"

Midorima berlari kencang, jarak antara kantin dan ruang UGD memang tidak seberapa jauh. Namun midorima merasa ini tuhan seperti tidak mengijinkannya bertemu dengan takao.

Sialan—sialan—sialan—

Takao—Takao—takao—

kata –kata itu meluncur setiap detik, dia begitu panik, wajah tampan yang biasanya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun selain datar kini terlihat jelas raut wajah cemas dan takut, jas putih kebanggannya yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah berkibar saat ia berlari. Para suster yang ia lewati tidak ia hiraukan hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya atau memperingatinya agar tidak berlari di lorong rumah sakit. ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain takao yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri diruang UGD.

Sesampainya di depan ruang UGD, midorima menormalkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Ia benar benar ingin masuk kedalam ruang besar yang tertutup ini. Apa ia harus mendobraknya? Sial—sial midorima tidak bisa menunggu—bagaimana ini, midorima hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaanya.

Tenang midorima tenang, ia merapalkan kalimat untuk dirinya sendiri untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tapi sepertinya ini sedikit berhasil, Ia duduk di kursi besi berwarna putih panjang, menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan kedua tangannya berada di atas kepalanya. Ia mencengkram surai hijau miliknya dengan keras, semoga kau baik-baik saja, takao.

Dalam hatinya paling busuk, ia bersumpah akan membunuh dokter Hayama dan dokter Matsukawa jika tidak bisa menyelamatkan takao.

Pintu UGD terbuka, Dokter Hayama dan matsukawa keluar midorima dengan cepat berdiri. "Bagaimana hasilnya? Siapa yang menangani takao?" seru midorima.

Hayama dan matsukawa memandang heran midorima, lalu saling berpandangan mempertanyakan keanehan midorima. Mereka sudah berkerja lama dengan midorima tapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Ini sangat aneh.

"jangan diam! Aku sedang bertanya" seru midorima, Hayama mengerjapkan matanya "aku yang menanganinya, memangnya kenapa?" Bingung Hayama. Matsukawa ikut menatap midorima.

"bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia terluka sangat parah? mengapa kau lama sekali menanganinya?" Hayama dan matsukawa kaget dan disisi lain sangat tertarik, lalu dia tersenyum "baik baik saja, tidak terlalu parah. ia akan sembuh selama beberapa minggu" jalas Hayama. Namun midorima belum menunjukan yang puas, ia masih sangat khawatir dengan takao.

"aku minta tolong padamu—" pinta midorima.

"minta tolong apa?"

"biarkan aku yang melanjutkan penanganan pada takao—"

"apa!?"

"aku mohon padamu —"

"Matsu-kun, kau mendengarnya. Midorima sedang memohon padaku. Apa kau mendengarnya? Cubit pipiku kurasa aku sedang bermimpi" ucap Hayama heboh lalu menjerit kecil. "apa yang kau lakukan matsu-kun—" Hayama mengelus pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah muda.

"kau bilang padaku untuk mencubitmu, aku lakukan dan lihat kau tidak sedang bermimpi, lagipula aku tak yakin kita berada dalam satu mimpi" jelas Matsukawa, hayama hanya mengangguk dengan tangannya yang masih mengusap pipinya, cubitan matsukawa tidak main main.

"Hayama—" seru midorima tidak sabaran.

"apa yang kau berikan jika aku menurutimu, hmm?"

"Aku akan menggantikan shift malam mu selama satu minggu"

"satu minggu?"

"dua minggu—"

"dua minggu? Apa kau mendengarnya matsu-kun?

"oke satu bulan. Bagaimana?"

"aku sudah biasa shift malam selama satu bulan"

"satu bulan dan aku akan mentraktirmu es krim selama itu—"

"setuju—"seru Hayama cepat. Wajahnya menjadi cerah. Matsukawa memutar bola matanya jengah. Pria polos ini mudah sekali di tipu.

Midorima tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia bisa mendekati takao dengan cara ini meskipun dengan mengorbankan waktu istirahat berharganya selama satu bulan. Pintu UGD terbuka, ranjang rumah sakit keluar, diatasnya terdapat takao. Suster membawanya ketempat rawat inap. Midorima mengikutinya.

"hei, kau tidak ingin melihat yang satunya—" tanya hayama sebelum melihat midorima semakin menjauh.

"tidak—" seru midorima.

Ditempatnya hayama masih terheran, midorima dan takao, apa hubungan mereka berdua. Matsukawa tidak tertarik dengan masalah midorima dan takao. Ia melihat kearah hayama yang masih memikirkan situasi ini, hayama memang ahli dalam bidang medis. Selain hal itu, dia pria bodoh.

"kau dibujuk oleh es krim? Yang benar saja" jengah matsukawa.

Hayama tersadar dari pikirannya tentang midorima dan menoleh kearah matsukawa yang terlihat jengkel padanya. Lalu dia tersenyum.

" ini es krim, kau tau? Tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat menolak es krim" seru hayama.

"tapi aku tidak suka es krim—"

"kau ini, dingin sekali seperti es krim. Harusnya kau dan es krim menjadi teman. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hana-can tahan denganmu"

"aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa miyaji masih betah denganmu"

Hayama tersenyum " tentu saja karna dia mencintaiku"

Sudah seminggu takao dan izuki di rawat. Keadaan mereka semakin membaik. Sejujurnya midorima hanya memperhatikan perkembangan kondisi takao bukan izuki. Dan sejujurnya lagi, midorima tak peduli. Ohh—tuhan. Midorima menunjukan sisi kejamnya. Padahal ia seorang dokter.

Izuki lebih dahulu sadar dari pada takao, hanya selang beberapa waktu takao juga sadar. Yang tak midorima paham kenapa orang tua takao juga sangat peduli dengan izuki. Apakah mereka sudah saling dekat, bukankah mereka hanya sebatas manajer dan artis saja, apakah mereka benar benar sudah menjalin hubungan. Kepala midorima terasa hampir pecah.

Ada beberapa polisi yang datang, ia mengintograsi takao dan izuki. Dari hasil penyelidikan mobil yang sedang mereka bawa remnya telah blong. Dan polisi menduga bahwa ada yang telah menyabotase.

Midorima ingin sekali menanyakan perihal ini pada aomine, namun ia tak yakin bahwa aomine yang menangani kasus takao. Bahkan kise dan aomine tak mengabarinya. Jika saja ia tau siapa yang menyabotase mobil takao, ia bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran padanya. Sekali lagi midorima melupakan, bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter.

Selain hal yang menyebalkan, ia juga mendapatkan hal yang sebenarnya sudah ia rencanakan, midoima harus berterima kasih pada hayama yang telah memberikan kesempatan ini padanya dalam hati ia berjanji akan membelikan hayama es krim lagi selama satu minggu.

Hubungan midorima dan takao semakin lancar, pada hari takao sadar ibu takao segera memanggilnya untuk mengecek kondisi takao, namanya jika midorima tidak salah, takao masaya. Ia wanita yang sangat cantik, wajah putihnya, rabut hitam panjang dan senyuman yang ia perlihatkan ketika mendengar takao sudah lebih membaik dari sebelumnya membuat midorima merasa kagum. Ia tau bagaimana takao mendapatkan senyuman manis itu.

Tak hanya ibu midorima yang senang, disisi lain midorima juga merasa gembira, kecemasannya sedikit berkurang melihat takao membuka matanya.

"midorima-sensei—"

"ada apa—"

"kau tidak lelah menemaniku disini?"

"tidak—"

"kau tidak ingin tidur?"

"tidak—"

"kau tidak menangani pasien lain?"

"tidak—"

"kenapa? Apa tidak ada pasien lain?"

"tidak—"

"kenapa kau selalu berkata tidak?!"

"kau tidak ingin aku menemanimu?"

"bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak jika kau selalu menemani ku. Aku tidak masalah jika hanya sendirian disini. Aku tau orang tua ku tidak bisa terus menemaniku dan harus bekerja"

"tidak perlu merasa tidak enak, aku ini dokter yang menanganimu—dan bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang bertindak jahat lagi padamu"

"tapi kau juga perlu beristirahat—"

"tidak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa—"

"midorima-sensei—"

Takao memanggil midorima dengan nada panjang, ia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan dokter tampan ini.

"kau ingin apa? Aku bisa mengupaskanmu apel. Kau suka apel?" tanya midorima, takao hanya menatap midorima dengan jengkel.

"ini sudah pukul satu malam kau harus tidur" ucap takao, midorima menaruh lagi apel yang dipegangnya lalu menatap takao. "kau pasien disini, kenapa kau yang khawatir dengan dokter, hmm? Dokter bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Jelas midorima.

"tapi dokter juga seorang manusia sensei—" seru takao, tatapa midorima menjadi teduh. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat senang takao mengkhawatirkannya. "baiklah—lalu apa yang kau inginkan—"

"kau pulang lah, mandi air hangat, dan segera tidur" pinta takao, midorima tersenyum "aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku satu bulan ini sedang ada shift malam, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang mandi dan tidur saat ini"

Takao mengerutkan keningnya "kau shift malam?" tanya takao. midorima mengangguk. "tapi kenapa kau selalu ada di sini siang hari dan tidak pulang?" cerca takao.

Midorima menelan ludahnya suasah payah " kau ingin makan apel? Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu"

Takao berdecak "baiklah—aku mengantuk, jangan mengangguku" takao menarik selimut putih rumah sakit hingga menutupi kepalanya. Tidak tau kenapa ia hanya merasa jengkel pada midorima.

Midorima menghela nafas dalam "jangan menutupi wajahmu, kau tidak akan bisa bernafas—" ucap midorima lebut. Takao tidak menjawab dan membalikan tubuhnya kesamping membelakangi midorima.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan jika kau ingin tau—" ucap midorima dengan nada yang lembut. Ia merasa tidak enak jika takao seperti ini. Takao menghadap midorima kembali " tidak perlu, maafkan aku—ini privasimu dan aku malah mengaturmu, tidak akan ku ulangi lagi"ucap takao dengan pelan.

Midorima tersenyum dan menahan diri agar tangannya tidak menyentuh rambut takao dan mengusapnya "tidak masalah—aku senang jika kau khawatir padaku" midorima berkata jujur. Takao mengerjapkan matanya, sialan lucu sekali. Midorima ingin mengumpat.

"midorima-sensei kau punya pacar?" tanya takao tiba tiba. Midorima terkejut dan hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"tidak—"

"benarkah?"

"hm. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"tidak tidak—jika ada kau sudah punya pacar maka dia seorang yang beruntung. Senyummu indah sekali—" ucap takao dengan senyumannya, matanya sampai menjadi segaris. Dan kali ini midorima benar benar terjungkal kebelakang, kursi yang ia duduki juga ikut terbalik.

Takao membelalakan matanya "kau baik baik saja midorima-sensei?" tanya takao cemas, midorima ingin mengubur dirinya saat ini. Ia benar benar malu.

"aku baik-baik saja—" Midorima berdiri dengan menundukan kepala, ia tidak berani melihat kearah takao.

"aku ke toilet sebentar" ucap midorima, sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar rawat takao, takao hanya bias menganggukkan kepala bingung. 

To be Continue…  
hai, penumpang kapal MidoTaka masih ada? Atau udah karam, hahaha. Btw, ada yang suka liat BL Thailand?


End file.
